


puppy’s love

by Shmily



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmily/pseuds/Shmily
Summary: 不太可爱的puppy’s love姐妹生日点梗 泰迪罗渽民与他的主人黄仁俊的故事 故事背景有一点日剧《宠物情人》





	puppy’s love

黄仁俊打开家门的时候，家里面黑漆漆一片，只有阳台上透过纱帘照进来的别人家的灯火，照亮一片小小的角落。

“罗渽民？”他一边脱鞋一边伸手摸索地去开灯，嘴里叫着同居者的名字。

黄仁俊的手碰到了开关，另一只柔软的手抚在了黄仁俊的手上，手的温度热得惊人，烫得黄仁俊怀疑手的主人是不是发烧了。

罗渽民不知道从哪个角落里走了出来，他大概是没穿鞋，走起路来悄无声息，突然就出现在了黄仁俊面前。他把黄仁俊的手从开关上移开，紧紧握在自己的手里。

眼睛还在适应黑暗，黄仁俊看向对面的人，在无光环境下只能看到模模糊糊的轮廓，看起来毛绒绒的，让人想伸手摸一摸。

黄仁俊也确实这么做了。他把鞋踢开，踩在冰凉的木地板上，和罗渽民足尖相对。他伸出没被握在罗渽民手中的手去摸罗渽民微卷的头发，揉得罗渽民跟着微微摇头。

“怎么了？”眼睛逐渐适应，黄仁俊逐渐可以看清罗渽民的脸，大概是屋外微光的缘故，那双眼睛在黑暗里似乎也在发亮。

罗渽民没说话，只是把脑袋埋进了黄仁俊的脖颈。抓着黄仁俊的手也松开了，罗渽民双手环住黄仁俊，把他揉在怀中。黄仁俊还穿着上班的衬衫，扣子扣到了最上面，罗渽民就用鼻尖去蹭，想在包裹肌肤的领口布料边蹭出一条缝，让他的呼吸可以落在衣服里面，让他整个人都钻进去，和黄仁俊毫无隔阂地拥抱在一起。

“……你到底怎么了？”呼吸打在脖子上让人脸色发热，卷发蹭在颈侧肌肤上让人发痒，黄仁俊不自觉地偏过脑袋，倒是给了罗渽民更好的操作空间，把黄仁俊抱得更紧了一点。

罗渽民的喉咙里发出了低低的声音，不是有意义的字符，也不是话尾上翘的撒娇音，像是纯粹的声带振动，胸膛起伏，传递到对方身上，让黄仁俊也开始颤栗，从内而外。

黄仁俊觉得太不对劲了，脑内隐隐作响的警报让向来动作和缓的他费劲挣脱出一边手，想去把罗渽民的脸从自己的颈窝里捧起来，看看到底怎么回事，让他张口说话。

罗渽民乖乖让他抬起了头，下巴的弧线落在手掌心。

好像又瘦了。黄仁俊分了神。

外面大概有一辆大型车驶过，开着大灯，四散的灯光也跑进了没开灯的屋子里，一瞬间照亮了两人的半张脸。

黄仁俊看清了罗渽民的眼睛，明亮的，像是荒原上突如其来的火焰，顺着风和呼吸就要扑向他——他被火包裹着，他被风抱了起来。

*

黄仁俊是在门口捡到的罗渽民，一只藏在纸箱子里的棕色泰迪，不怕生，面对陌生人黄仁俊伸出来的手，只是乖巧地把长着卷毛的头靠向温暖的手心，蹭了蹭，嘴里哈哈吐着气。黄仁俊站起来，泰迪就站起来，前爪扒着纸箱子的边缘，一脸渴望地和低头看他的男人对视，眼睛湿漉漉的。

那天黄仁俊刚刚因为和同事意见不合争论了一番，又被找他约谈的上司摸了一把屁股，心情差得不行。他一边用手抚平衣服上应为挤地铁而产生的褶皱，一边看着地上的小家伙，越看越觉得心软，总觉得小狗已经跑进了他的心，在心里撒欢地跑，让他心里痒痒的。

什么天气适合小动物玩耍？风和日丽的春日。

独居又单身的黄仁俊想着养只宠物陪自己也好，干脆就把它带回家了。

*  
只是没想到带回家的还不是一只普通小狗。第二天下班回家的黄仁俊被沙发上蹲着的男人吓得话都说不吹来，手上的钥匙啪嗒掉到了地上也来不及捡。他退出门，默念了几句这是梦快醒来，这才又踏进家。

那个长着棕色卷发的男人依旧蹲在他的沙发上，他冲满脸见鬼表情的黄仁俊露出一个大大的笑容，然后大喊了一句“仁俊！”。

男人的脖子上还有一条黑色的项圈，黄仁俊昨天去宠物店买的，亲手挂在了泰迪的脖子上。

黄仁俊花了一个小时去接受了自己养了不到一天的狗原来可以变成人的事实，而且现在正穿着自己的衣服坐在自己身边。大概是不喜欢穿衣服的感觉，又或者是衣服不太合适，自己身边的男人（“罗渽民！”男人说，“娜娜也可以。”），罗渽民正低着头和布料做斗争，修剪过指甲的手指抓着棉布扯来扯去，一会又去抠布料上的图案，想把上面的字母给抠下来。

这衣服是黄仁俊自己的，即使不知道罗渽民到底是怎么回事，他也不能允许自己家里有一个裸男走来走去。刚刚变成人的罗渽民显然不太能理解怎么把自己的脑袋手脚塞进衣服的洞里，像是在做杂技一样，不一会就因为不能保持平衡而摔在了地上，用衣服把自己绑了起来。黄仁俊看了直叹气，蹲到他身边把他救了出来，又帮他把衣服正确地穿到了身上。

罗渽民很聪明，看过黄仁俊做过一遍就可以完全模仿。现在他拿着遥控器，随意地调换着电视频道，不时冲着电视上满腹便便的政客吐舌头皱眉头。

“所以你怎么突然就变成……人了。”罗渽民挺高，黄仁俊偷偷挺直了背，问道。

罗渽民把注意力从电视上抽了出来，扭头看向黄仁俊。之前一直处于震惊状态的黄仁俊这才用心情仔细观察罗渽民，他发现变成人后的罗渽民符合一切人类严重英俊的标准，不论是带笑的黑眼睛，高挺的鼻子还是浅色的薄唇，还是覆盖着匀称肌肉的身体。

罗渽民不在意黄仁俊的观察，晃着脑袋开心地说：

“因为我成年了啊。”

*

成年，多么美妙的一个词，一种状态。成年了就意味着这个世界完全向你开放，你可以行使公民权利，可以合法喝酒抽烟，可以驾驶车辆飞机轮船。

对，你还可以和别人上床，让别人呻吟或者自己呻吟。

对于刚刚变成人的罗渽民来说，成年除了意味着变成人，似乎只包括最后一种活动了。

被罗渽民抱到床上的黄仁俊深深陷在柔软的羽绒被里，还有空想七想八。

罗渽民站在床边，利落地脱掉了自己的衣服。他真的很聪明，聪明在触类旁通，学会穿衣服就学会脱衣服，学会用电视遥控器就学会用空调遥控器。还有一些东西是无师自通，比如怎么把黄仁俊骗到床上，让黄仁俊在床上只能说出破碎的话语，只会仰着头喘息呻吟。

罗渽民解决了自己身上多余的布料，就去脱黄仁俊的。黄仁俊自知是打不过罗渽民，看看罗渽民腹部的肌肉再看看自己肚子上柔软的肉，不丢人但也没什么威慑力。

扣眼有点小，数量又有点多，罗渽民解了几颗就不耐烦，兽类的脾气在蠢蠢欲动。黄仁俊感觉到了罗渽民的手似乎在向左右两边施力，赶紧自己解开了剩下的扣子，从罗渽民手中救下了新买不久的衬衫，还有一起买的裤子。

罗渽民的心满意足就写在脸上，作为人类他太年轻，还学不会怎么隐藏自己的表情，开心也好难过也好，上床时被爽到也好，什么都明晃晃地挂在脸上。他扑在黄仁俊身上，像是扑在了心爱的玩具上，双手还没撑稳就迫不及待地去亲黄仁俊，单方面的，从额头亲到总是笑眯眯的眼睛，又顺着鼻梁的弧度亲到有点肉的脸上。他的呼吸让黄仁俊有点痒，咯咯笑了起来，罗渽民就不满地伸出舌尖去舔，舔过黄仁俊轻颤如蝶翼一样的睫毛，圆润的鼻尖，带着笑意的嘴角，然后才是张合间会发出温柔声音的唇。

他把黄仁俊喉咙里的笑全都吞吃进自己腹中，还嫌不够，还要伸舌头去撬开黄仁俊的唇，去舔他的牙，又努力伸进去去舔他的上颚，一路扫过去，最后去和另一条灵巧的舌头做斗争，那如抹蜜一样的舌头，总是说出让罗渽民觉得可爱又甜蜜的话语，让他年轻的心脏砰砰直跳。

现在他的心也在砰砰跳动着，罗渽民放过了黄仁俊被吻到红润的唇，他身上有那么多美好的地方等着他去发掘。

罗渽民去吻黄仁俊的胸口，那肌肉骨骼下面是和自己一样在跳动的心脏。他吻上黄仁俊的胸口，那里的肌肤是少见阳光的白，又像是温度过高的阳光的色彩，每次罗渽民的额头碰上那里就觉得浑身发热，对方胸膛里的搏动传递到自己身上，逐渐重合，血管里奔涌的血液声在耳边轰鸣。

他在跪拜太阳呢，自然里最崇高的，最重要的太阳。

罗渽民想着，把黄仁俊的乳尖含进嘴里，用舌头去舔，用尖尖的虎牙去磨。他听见黄仁俊的喉咙里发出了难耐的喘息，若有若无，却几乎遮掩住了心跳。他伸手去揉另一边，喘息就一下子变成了呻吟，黄仁俊挺动着上半身，几乎在把自己的胸膛送到罗渽民嘴里。

真好。罗渽民用牙在黄仁俊的胸膛上留下一个牙印，好像一个隐秘的主权宣示，如果有人想扒开他的白衬衫就会看到胸膛上发红的牙印，禁欲外表下这个人已经被别人标记所有了。罗渽民曾经在黄仁俊的脖子上咬过一口，趁着黄仁俊高潮后失神的瞬间，虽然疼痛让黄仁俊立刻清醒并伸腿去踢罗渽民，可已经来不及了。那个牙印在黄仁俊的羊毛围巾下藏了一周，罗渽民也被黄仁俊冷落了一周。  
黄仁俊轻轻地倒吸一口气，揉着罗渽民的卷发叹道你真是狗啊。

他感觉到罗渽民在微笑，他的唇就贴在黄仁俊腹部柔软的肉上，摩擦出一个得意的笑。

*

罗渽民顶上他的后穴的一瞬间黄仁俊就知道他又没带套，也难怪，兽类之间哪有避孕套这种东西。

炽热不加阻隔地传递过来，几乎让黄仁俊泛红的肌肤又红上一度，从四月盛放的樱花变成夏日逐日的玫瑰。罗渽民就掐着玫瑰柔韧的腰，把自己一点点送进了黄仁俊的身体。

酸胀的感觉从尾椎骨一路爬进大脑，黄仁俊脑子里有一瞬间空白，只能感觉到罗渽民的阴茎一点点挤开柔软紧致的肠道，每一个动作都被无限拉长，每一处触感无限放大，一路发掘到他身体深处，到他也不知道的地方。他学着罗渽民，把脑袋埋进他的颈窝，一层薄汗覆盖在肌肉上，黄仁俊尝到了淡淡的咸味，还有一股柠檬的味道——那是沐浴露，他和罗渽民身上一样的味道。

黄仁俊突然就觉得安心，虽然他把自己完全敞开交给了另一个人。他抱着罗渽民，用鼻子去蹭罗渽民的耳朵，说你动一动嘛。

然后黄仁俊就真的被狠狠地顶到失去了声音。罗渽民没有一点缓冲，不要命一样地抽出来，又狠狠撞进去，从腺体周围碾过，有几下甚至就撞在了腺体上，引发温热甬道一阵敏感的收缩，紧紧吸附着同样炽热的阴茎。

黄仁俊仰着头，像垂死天鹅一样露出了线条优美的脖颈。他的声带罢工，好一会儿才发出来沙哑的呻吟，又被罗渽民的动作撞碎，和发尖垂落的汗滴、绯红眼角边滚落的泪水，还有泥泞后穴里被挤出来的润滑剂和肠液一起落到皱巴巴的床单上，把柔软的纺织物弄得一塌糊涂。

他真的要熟透了，黄仁俊迷糊地想，思绪在脑中摇摇晃晃，几乎随着灵魂离开。罗渽民的力气太大，掐的他估计要留下青紫，也许下一秒那里就会被掐出水来，是滑腻的汗水，是烂熟石榴甜腻的汁液，从每一个毛孔里渗透出来。

罗渽民被不断紧缩吮吸的后穴弄得头皮发麻，他望着黄仁俊透着欲望的眼角，装满了泪水的眼睛失神着回望着他，在他的顶撞中散着迷离的光。黄仁俊的手臂已经脱了力，从罗渽民的后背滑了下来，摊在枕头上。他抽噎着说，太多了，太快了，每一个字都湿漉漉的，发着抖，和主人敏感的身体一样，让人头脑发热。

他说娜娜，浓重的鼻音把这个词说得缠绵，沙哑的嗓音和喘息又让这个名字多了一分色情。

口是心非。罗渽民突然就想到了这个新学的成语，他本来对这个词并不理解，今天突然就了然了，黄仁俊就是口是心非，他说不要了，可当罗渽民又一次含住他胸口挺立发硬的乳尖时，他也迎合着，把自己的胸口献到罗渽民面前，拱起的身体像张满的弓，上紧的弦，稍一弹拨就能听见黄仁俊带着泣音的呻吟。

他的心都在迎向自己。

罗渽民满心的欢喜，连动作都温柔了下来。他伸手去撸懂黄仁俊的阴茎，在两人的小腹上都留下了滑腻的前液。他顺着上面的经络从根部撸到头，用拇指去磨蹭敏感的马眼，一下子又一股液体涌了出来，后穴也突然绞紧，黄仁俊小声尖叫，又红着脸把声音吞回肚子里，小巧的喉结一动一动的。

他没被罗渽民抚慰几下就开始发抖，快感的雪山摇摇欲坠，下一秒就要崩塌。罗渽民在不断有规律紧缩的后穴里狠狠顶了两下，压着腺体，看着黄仁俊的眼睛瞬间睁大，积累的快感一下子席卷过他的全身。

黄仁俊控制不住地哭了出来，软软地抱着罗渽民小声喊娜娜，好像是一个令人心安的咒语。

罗渽民也抱着黄仁俊，抚摸着他汗湿的背，手指描绘着他皮肤下的脊椎凸起。他等到黄仁俊的过敏感期过去，身体不再颤抖了，才又开始缓慢的研磨抽插，在最后关头抽了出来，射在了黄仁俊的小腹上，和他自己的精液混在一起，滴滴答答流到床单上。

黄仁俊已经不哭了，只是残留的泪水还挂在睫毛和眼角。罗渽民伸出舌尖去舔，把那几滴泪舔掉，又要把他的脸也舔一遍。

别舔了，真的好像狗。黄仁俊平复着呼吸，一边笑着说。他有点懒洋洋的，全身都没力气，但还是抬手去揉罗渽民的头，看自己的手指半淹没在柔软的卷发里。

他推着身上赖着不肯走的罗渽民，说你今天闹什么别扭呢。

罗渽民僵了一下，半晌抬起头，撅着嘴说我在阳台上看到你抱了一个女的。

他耸着鼻子，比划说，你身上都是她的香水味，我不喜欢。

黄仁俊愣愣的听完，然后笑得又倒回了床上。他说那是我同事，马上要出国了，告别而已，而且人家已经订婚了，出国就是结婚然后定居的。

”我最爱你了。“罗渽民看起来还是耷拉着脑袋不太开心的模样，黄仁俊捧着他的脸亲了一下他的额头，笑眯眯地说。

”好了快起来，我好饿。“黄仁俊拍拍罗渽民的肩。

”再抱一会儿。“罗渽民搂着黄仁俊不撒手，”我做了饭。“

”你会做饭？你没把我厨房炸了吧。“虽然嘴上说着不信，黄仁俊还是又躺会了床上，任由罗渽民的鼻子在自己身上蹭来蹭去，好像在闻他身上是不是充斥着自己的味道。

窗外是人家烟火。

 

Fin.


End file.
